


All Clean

by Anonymous



Series: Almond Milk and Cookies [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Komaeda enjoys watching Ponyo and coloring with Hajime by the couch. It was so much fun, why would he ever want to stop?Aka the fic where little Komaeda puts off using the restroom so Hajime has to help





	All Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking perhaps the next work could involve Izuru... Hm... I'm not too sure. But this was a little thing I wrote for myself.

Hajime had just finished changing Nagito into a diaper, buttoning up his onesie after, their usual routine when he regressed. The white haired boy was given a pacifier, that went completely untouched on the sofa, and some crayons that lay on the coffee table. Nagito and Hajime sat at the coffee table and watched Ponyo so after the movie they could color together.

The little fish becoming a girl was just the first thing to postpone his realization. His brain was completely distracted from the idea of needing to use the potty.

By the time the goddess of mercy had come on screen Nagito and begun to realize he needed to go to the bathroom. Hajime didnt seem to notice the minor squirming he was doing though.

Not wanting to have to pause the movie so he could get changed, he did his best to forget. 

The movie ended on a very happy note, making Nagito clap. He swayed along to the closing song, only to let out a noise of confusion as he was pulled into Hinata's lap. The confusion was washed away by giggles as his cheeks were peppered with smooches. The laughter jostled his body and before long he realized again he did have to use the bathroom still.

But he was having fun with Jiji! So he could hold it..! This ideology carried on into their next activity. He was moved off of Hajime's lap and given a few scrap pieces of colored construction paper. His crayons were opened for him and placed close by for convenience.

Hinata got up and walked into the kitchen, retrieving a bottle and filling it with apple juice, getting himself a cup of orange juice while he was at it. He walked back to the living room and set the bottle on the table paying no mind to how his little eyed it down like it was a weapon.

He took a sip of his own drink and placed it down after, looking at the scribbles Komaeda had put on the pages.

They were mainly little bird like creatures, rainbows, and oddly drawn people. There was a little white and pink bear next to a black and white bear as well. A chuckle left his lips at the peculiar drawing. 

Komaeda reached for the juice with his free hand, taking it and bringing the nozzle to his lips. He used his other arm to continue coloring as he suckled out the juice.

Three fourths of the bottle was gone by the time he finally decided he was done coloring. 

"Papa. Drewed you pi'ture!" He handed the sloppily made image over to the brunette who looked over it with a bright smile.

"Its awesome, little marshmallow. Thank you. I'll hang it up later.." Hajime's smile faltered a little as he looked at the way Nagito was sitting, squirming a bit but otherwise sat in an uncomfortable cross legged position. There was obviously a reason behind the squirms and he knew why. 

"Nagi-baby, why dont you sit on papa's lap? We can color together, yeah?" He took note of the hesitant look before he pulled the little onto his lap, seeing him nod a yes.

Hajime wrapped his arms around Nagito's mid section, feeling the unusual stiffness. Apparently his little seemed to realize that he knew, trying to pull his attention away from it and back to coloring with a soft squeal.

A crayon was pushed into his face, "Jiji color wi't me.." The brunette took the crayon from the pale hand offering said item. 

He kept one arm around Nagito's waist and the other made tiny shapes and drawings on the corner of the paper they were sharing. The bottle of juice was offered to Nagito often, Hajime was trying to push fluid, hoping that Nagito would eventually crumble.

The bottle was finished not too long after Hajime stared pushing it. They continued coloring until the squirming started again, the pale boy shaking a bit as he put the crayon down and suppressed a whine.

"Nagito? Koko, tell papa what's wrong. I'll help."

"'M fine!" Nagito whimpered back, one of his hands finding itself squeezed between his thighs. It proved to not be fine as he turned his body to Hajime and hid in the crook of his neck.

"Komaeda, tell Jiji what's wrong." This elicited another whine, though muffled. Holding it didnt feel so worth it anymore.... It didnt feel good.

Hinata took a deep breath and brought a hand to Nagito's stomach, gently pressing on his bladder, frowning at how stiff it felt. What he earned was a weak whimper and another squirm session.

"Baby boy, stop holding it. You're gonna hurt yourself. I'm serious." Obviously he was ignored because the fluffy haired boy proceeded to stiffen altogether, nuzzling closer.

Nagito's face flushed and tears threatened to fall as he whined into Hajime's neck again. The hand against his bladder appeared once more, pushing again, harder and longer then last time. 

"'Top it..! Don' wanna!" He cried out, uncomfortable and flustered.

"Okay okay... I wont. Baby boy, you gotta let go eventually. What about the big boy potty, hm?" A soft shake of his little's head was all he got for a response.

"You're gonna be upset with me for doing this. I'm so sorry in advanced, Nagito. I promise, baby, it's for your own good." The pale boy pulled his head away from Hajime's shoulder with a slightly worried face, showing off the stray tears that had managed to drip down his cheeks on accident.

"Papa?"

Hinata frowned and put his hands on Nagito's sides, seeing the realization on his little's face made him feel bad.

"Papa no.."

"Sorry Nagi.. It'll hurt worse if papa dosen't do something about it.."

"N- EEP!" A squeal of surprise left Nagito before loud giggles followed.

Hajime continued to tickle his little until he felt Komaeda relax against him. The warmth he felt on his lap told him he could stop now. So his fingers ceased and so too did the giggles.

Instead the joyful noises were replaced with quiet sighs of relief and a soft hiss. "Papa.." Nagito let out a quiet whine, body laying slack against his caretaker's completely.

By the time the hissing had ceased Nagito had closed his eyes. "See? Not so bad, baby. You were such a good boy, but now papa has to change you so you dont get a rash.. Okay? Let papa go for a minute?"

The praise seemed to make his baby bear more comfortable with letting him go, so he was moved to lay on the couch while Hajime went off to the bedroom. 

Not more then 3 minutes later, Hajime returned with wipes, a fresh diaper, and something small with a shiny cover. 

Nagito laid himself back on the couch, reaching over to his binky. Once he had it he placed it in his mouth and went to town suckling on it to distract himself. It was promptly pulled from his lips, electing a momentary whine before he was hushed and given something else. 

A lollipop. 

That's what the shiny item was, the wrapper of the lolipop! Nagito concluded that it was given to him as an apology. He took it gratefully. Little Ko focused on the sweet bubblegum flavor of the sweet candy rather then the cool air that exposed itself to his bottom as he was being changed. The odd scent of baby wipes filled his senses and relaxed him. The chill from the wipes was terrible, but it felt good to be clean and to get out of the drenched diaper. 

He felt a tap on his hips, so he lifted them on impulse. The old diaper was removed and the new one was slipped on and velcrowed up after. Pale hips dropped back to the couch when they were tapped again, the quiet clip of the onesie's buttons told him that he could sit back up, so he did, and he slipped himself into his papa's arms.

"We watch 'esame 'treet, Jiji?"

"Hmm... On one condition."

"Mm?"

"Tell papa when you go potty, and dont hold it in... That's why we have the diapers, baby boy." He earned a soft grunt before a quiet 'fine' was heard.


End file.
